Mission Narusasu
by Thebaro
Summary: It's on a mission where team 7 is chasing after Orochimaru, where somthing is starting between Naruto and Sasuke. Who knew one mission could change so much? I'm turning it in to a story with a happy ending instead, so if you've read it before, you are now warned! And to everyone- It will be finished later!(I just want to finish "college times" first.)
1. Chapter 1

**NARUSASU/SASUNARU: warning: contain strong language, yaoi, and intense violence.**

**OBS: I don't own any of the characters, I only made the plot. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. (he's my god)**

**A/N: I know it takes a while before anything happens between the boys. There will be more between them in the next chapter! **

Lady Tsunade had ordered team 7 to be at her office. And at this very moment, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are standing in front of her. "I am going to give you a hard mission today losers!" she said and stood up and hit her palms on the desk in front of her. Naruto grinned, 'yes finally, my chance to prove that I'm much better than Sasuke' he thought and gloomed at Sasuke. "What are you staring at?" Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto crossed his hands and replied "something ugly, hehe". Sasuke frowned and looked in to Narutos eyes. "I didn't know there was a mirror in this room" he said and smirked. "What did you say?" Naruto turned his body to face Sasuke and threw his arms to the sides. Sasuke smirked and turned to face Naruto, "you heard me, what are you going to do?"

"SHUT UP!" everyone in team 7 turned their focus to Lady Tsunade. "You fools wanna know what the mission is or what?" she frowned and starred angrily at Naruto and Sasuke. "Aah... Please tell us what the mission is before these boys start fighting again, will you Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked and scratched the back of his head. Sakura scolded at the two boys, Naruto was already pouting. "Very well, you are going to track down Orochimaru. You will only fight him if necessary, but the main goal is to find out his whereabouts. Understood?" team 7 nodded and turned for the door.

"Sakura" Naruto said and smiled. He approached the bridge where they had decided to meet and showed that he was very pleased about the mission. He totally ignored Sasuke who was leaning against the railing. "Hey Naruto, you didn't by any chance see Kakashi on the way? He's always so late and I'm really wondering why..." Naruto shaked his head as a no and sat down on the ground. Kakashi finally came after half an hour waiting. "YOU ARE ALWAYS SO LATE KAKASHI!" Sakura said angrily and pointed her finger at Kakashi. "Oh well... You see I was just enjoying life on my way here and heard some birds sing in the..." "Save it!" Sakura cut him off. "Let's just go now that you're here."

After many hours of walking, they finally reached a village. "God, I'm hungry for some ramen" Naruto said, and as to emphasize his stomach growled. "Yhea, I guess it's time to find eat and them find an in so we can rest." Kakashi said nonchalantly. After eating ramen, much after Narutos nagging, they started to look around for a place to stay for the night.

Kakashi walked out of the in with his bag on his shoulder. "Is this one full too?" Sakura asked in a depressed voice. "It is." Kakashi said. "But the manager recommended a hotel so let's just go there." Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke followed obediently.

"Ehm, Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "Is this really the only place to stay?" they were all staring up at the love hotel. Kakashi laughed and they all went inside. The lobby had black walls and looked like a long hall. In the end there was a big red desk and a man behind it. "Welcome to our love hotel. Do you want a room?" the man behind the desk asked. "We would like four rooms please?" Kakashi asked and looked around in the room or lobby or what you can call it. "I'm sorry to inform you that we only have three rooms available. Is that okay?" the manager said. "Well okay, then I get the big room and you guys can just sleep like you want." Naruto said and grinned. "Not going to happen." Kakashi replied. "Sakura is a woman so she gets one room for herself." Sakura smirked at Naruto, but he ignored her. 'Damn her for always being lucky, just because she is a woman.' Naruto thought. "And I'm your sensei so I think it's only appropriate that I get a room of my own." Kakashi finished. "Wait?" Sasuke asked. "Does this mean that I have to share room with that dobe?" Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "What the fuck did you just call me?" Naruto clenched his fists and scolded at Sasuke who completely ignored him. "Get over it boys. You will share a room for one night and there will be no fighting between you, understood?" Kakashi said with and superior voice and crossed his arms. The boys frowned and nodded.

"Good, seems like everything worked out." The manager said. "Unfortunately we just got our AC broken, so it will be very warm in your rooms. But just sleep light clothed and it will be alright." He then held out the keys and smiled. 'Shit, it's going be really irritating sharing room with that dobe Naruto.' Sasuke thought and took the key from the manager and headed to their room.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in to their room. There was only one large bed in the middle of the room and a closet beside the door. The walls were painted in a dark red and the sheets on the bed were white, pink, black and red.

Naruto scratched his cheek and dropt his bag on the floor. "It's not as I thought." He said. "Hmm." Sasuke replied not really that interested in a conversation. "I mean, it could have been sex toys and other stuff here. This is after all a love hotel." Sasuke dropt his bag to and walked to the closet. He opened it only to be very surprised. Naruto seeing the shocked face on Sasuke walked to him to see what were inside the closet.

Sex toys. Allot of the too. Dildos, rope, whips, vibrators and almost everything else you can imagine. "HAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. "Why are you laughing Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said and frowned while crossing his arms. "I-it's just that, ha-ha, you blushed so hard Sasuke!" With those words Sasuke blushed even more. He scolded hard At Naruto who couldn't stop laughing. "I'm not blushing, baka! It's just hot in here." Sasuke said with an irritated look on his face. "Ha-ha, it's not that hot in here, Sasuke. But I guess you will get warm if you get turned on by these things?" Sasuke punched Naruto and growled angrily. "Fuck of you, Dobe. These things don't turn me on." He then walked away from Naruto who just couldn't stop laughing.

"We should get to bed, don't you agree?" Naruto asked Sasuke a while after he had stopped laughing. "Hmm." Sasuke answered. They took off their clothes, put on their PJs and brushed their teeth. 'Sucks that we have to share bed' they bout thought. They got in bed from each side and made sure to keep a long distance between them.

"It's so hot in here!" Naruto sighed and threw off his pants and shirt. "Aah, much better. Aren't you hot Sasuke?" Sasuke sat up in bed and took of his pants, then his shirt. 'Wow you can really see all of his muscles even without him flexing!' Naruto thought. 'He's a little skinny tough, but he doesn't look bad. Wait what? Doesn't look bad?' "Gyaa" Naruto said and slapped his face. "What the hell are you doing dobe? Shut the fuck up and sleep..." Sasuke said, obviously angry, and then he lay down again under the blanket. 'What the hell was that?' Naruto thought. 'He doesn't look bad? Yes he does. He looks terrible!' They both fell asleep shortly after.

Naruto woke up and felt really refreshed. 'I haven't slept so well in a long time. This bed is really warm and comfy.' He stretched a bit and opened his eyes. What he then saw shocked him.

Sasuke was lying with his head on Narutos chest and an arm thrown over Narutos stomach. And Naruto had his hand around Sasuke, resting on Sasukes hip. But Naruto didn't move. He was too afraid of facing the consequences of what might happened if Sasuke woke up .

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUSASU/SASUNARU: warning: contain strong language, yaoi, and intense violence.**

**OBS: I don't own any of the characters, I only made the plot. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. (Aka my god)**

**A/N: I would really like some more reviews! I haven't written my story down, neither do I have a plan on how the story should develop! So, if you want to point out anything you're unpleased with and etc. Don't be afraid to do so. I also tried to keep the characters personalities. If you feel like they aren't as their supposed to behave, then please tell me what I should change.**

Thump thump. Thump thump. Naruto hadn't moved at all. How long had he been laying here? He didn't know. He looked out the window to find the sun not being up yet. 'So that's why we haven't been waked.' Naruto thought.

Thump thump. Thump thump. His heart was beating, loudly. So loud in fact, that Naruto was afraid that his heartbeat would wake Sasuke. "Humph…" Sasuke made those noises sometimes. They always followed a little shift in his position. And just as before, Sasuke moved, even closer to Naruto. Sasuke lifted his leg and put it across Naruto. Thump thump thump thump thump. 'Why am I so nervous?'

"S-Sasuke? " Naruto said quietly. "What is it dobe..?" Sasuke answered whit a sleepy, raspy voice. "You're kind of lying on top of me?" Sasuke sat up quickly. "What the hell?" he said and looked angry but also a bit confused at Naruto. "How long have we been lying like that?" Sasuke scolded a bit at Naruto, but Naruto hardly noticed because of Sasukes tired face. "I don't know. I've been awake for some while I guess, and you've been lying on me the entire time…" "Why the fuck didn't you wake me before?" Sasuke asked angrily. Naruto smirked and replied "Because you really looked like you enjoyed it, and I didn't have the heart to wake you, the way you looked all happy and satisfied." That wasn't true. Naruto was actually afraid to wake the sleeping bastard. "WHAT? WHO COULD ENJOY LYING ON YOUR ALMOST NAKED BODY?" Sasuke glared hard and crossed his arms. "Well, you obviously enjoyed it. I even bet that you actually want me to fall back asleep, so you can be on top of me again." Pleased by his comeback Naruto grinned. "I seriously doubt that dob-…!" Before Sasuke had the chance to finish that sentence, Naruto pulled him down on top of him, again. "What are you doing? Baka let me go!" But Naruto only held him even harder against his chest. "See you are liking it!" Naruto grinned out.

"Ouch!" Naruto screamed in pain. "Stop hitting me, teme!" Naruto fell out of the bed and started crawling towards the exit. But Sasuke was quickly out of bed and somehow got to turn Naruto around and sit on him. They were face to face, Sasuke on top of Naruto, Sasuke hitting Naruto… "Please stop! I'm begging you Sasuke! I'll even let you sleep on me again!" Naruto then started laughing and Sasuke punched him even harder. Sasuke suddenly griped Narutos face, pulled it up his own and smirked, causing Naruto to stop laughing. "How do you like me on top of you now, dobe? You couldn't even beat me when it came to cuddling!"

"I guess we are disturbing something, Sakura?" Naruto and Sasuke quickly turned their gases towards Kakashis voice. Kakashi and Sakura were both standing in the door, and Sakura had a surprised look on her face. The two boys looked at each other and the way they it all looked. In their boxers, on top of each other, faces mere inches apart and both with heavy breathing. Both realizing it all, jumped apart denied it.

Kakashi and Sakura left the room, leaving the boys to let them get dressed. They stared at one and other, both baffled by the earlier situation. Naruto then grinned at Sasuke, who glared back. "I can promise you this Sasuke: If I coddled with you, you wouldn't be able to feel comfortable again, in any other place than in my arms."

END of part 2

**A/V: Short one, I know sorry! But I felt like this one needed to be alone (?), I know weird. A new chapter will be added tomorrow, maybe? I'm going try to get the entire story out there as soon as possible, (Maybe one chapter each day) cause I know how boring it is to wait for the next part…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chakra ball**

**NARUSASU/SASUNARU: warning: contain strong language, yaoi, and intense violence.**

**OBS: I don't own any of the characters, I only made the plot. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. (Aka my god)**

Sasuke and Naruto got dressed silently, both occasionally peeking at each other. Naruto pulled on his jacket and faced Sasuke who was taking his hair away from his eyes. "If you're done with your make up, can we go?" Sasuke used his death glare on Naruto, but suddenly it changed to a smirk instead. "It's fine if you're checking me out, dobe. I don't care if you're in to boys… but it's really troublesome having you speaking of your fantasies in me present. I mean shemales? It's kind of gross to know they turn you on…" Naruto growled and clenched his fists, "I DON'T LIKE BOYS, TEME!" Sasuke chuckled and walked to the door. "Let's go dobe."

~time breaker~

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura were flying from tree branches to tree branches. They were on their way to the big mountain where Kakashi had been told there was some scary chakra activity. They could sense the chakra radiating more and more the closer they got. Kakashi signalized for them to stop, which Naruto did… but on top of Sasuke… Both boys crashed down on to the big branch, Naruto lying on top of Sasuke who were growling. "Hmm… Guys? Could you cuddle after we're done with the mission?" Kakashi teased, grinning under his mask. Naruto quickly jumped of Sasuke and almost fell off the branch in the process, "We're not cuddling!" he said pouting. "Shut up, dob!" Came a hiss from the raven and Naruto glared back. "Don't tell me what to-""Why did you stop us, sensei?" Sakura interrupted. She glared at Naruto, telling him to "Shut up like, Sasuke-kun said!" with her eyes. "Well, Sakura, I can see a cave in the mountain were I'm pretty sure Orochimaru is staying, because that's where the crazy amount of chakra is coming from. I want you three to get to the source of the chakra and try to disable it while I fight Orochimaru." Two mouths were open in shock, while Sasukes eyes just widened a bit. "You can't fight Orochimaru alone! He's a sanin! It's a suicide mission!" Kakashi chuckled, "Well, we'll see… come on let's go!" And then he ran of leaving the three ninja left on the tree branch, stunned. "Come dobe and Sakura, let's go!" Then Sasuke ran off, with the blond on his heels, screaming with his fist raised, "Don't call me dobe, teme!" Sakura sighed. "I'm coming Sasuke-kun…"

They were all hiding around the cave, waiting for something to happen. Kakashi jumped out of his hiding place, quickly followed by the three other ninjas. They ran in to the cave, keeping close to the walls for hiding. Walking further in, they came to a big room. In the middle of the room was a big blue ball with branches to the ceiling and the floor. "It's a chakra-ball" Naruto whispered to them all. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We all realized the minute we saw it, dobe!" Naruto glared at Sasuke angrily, but got a monotone look in return, which pissed him of even more…

"Well, since we all know it's a chakra ball and I know you're all here, why don't you just step in to the room, huh?" Orochimarus voice spoke from the other side of the room. "Ah, crap!" was Narutos reply. "Well done, idiot!" Sakura said and smacked Naruto over the head. "Hey! Sasuke-teme talked too!"

They all stepped out in to the room, ready to fight. "Well, well! Isn't it Team 7?" Orochimaru spoke with his same old creepy voice. "What is this ball?" Kakashi asked. Orochimaru chuckled. "It's a jutsu I've made myself. You see, this ball sucks out the chakra of everything touching the earth. It is constructed so that it gives the chakra to me whenever I am in need of it. And the best thing is that I can use as much as I want, whenever I want! And I can decide whom I want to take chakra from!"

Kakashi suddenly leaped forwards, making signs in the air. "FLYING CHAKRA CLOUD- JUTSU!" a blue cloud of chakra was formed and Kakashi jumped on it. It kept him in the air, making sure he didn't touch the ground or anything else on the earth so that the ball couldn't suck out his chakra. "Way to go Kakashi!" Naruto screamed excited. Kakashi made a hand sign, "Split!" And the cloud split in to four pieces. "Jump on the chakra cloud and make sure not to touch anything attached to the earth!" They all jumped up on their cloud and the battle started.

Naruto made several kage bunshins and was ready to make more when Kakashi stopped him. "Don't! I've figured out how to stop him!" He said, pulling out his other eye. Sasuke turned and looked out Naruto, his eyes were also red. "I know too" Naruto looked at them in question. Kakashi made his clouds pull together again, so that they were all standing on one cloud. He then started to whisper to all his team mates. And suddenly Narutos kage bunshins disappeared.

"Stop it! You fools can't stop me! Whatever you may come up with, I'll be able to stop it with my never ending chakra!"

Quickly the cloud split again and made them stand on each side of the ball forming a square. Then they all pressed chakra in to their hands and pressed it in to the ball. "What are you doing? Feeding me more chakra? Fine by me…" Orochimaru chuckled. "You idiot! If this ball could suck the worlds chakra then why not suck out every ones chakra and they'll die! This ball can't hold more than it's already holding in one time but it keeps filling up when you use it!" Sasuke growled in a dark voice. Naruto grinned and yelled "Which means, we are now overloading this ball with chakra!" Naruto had just finished his line when his chakra turned red, he poured in the Kyuubis! The chakra ball started to grow, and suddenly the effect was the opposite way around. It started to give back chakra from where it had been taken and started to suck out Orochimarus. They're clouds disappeared and they hit the ground. Once Naruto hit the ground he collapsed. He had used allot of chakra on the ball, then again chakra control had never been his strong side.

Kakashi took Sakura over to Orochimaru who had collapsed as well because of his lack of chakra. They started making seals in order to teleport Orochimaru back to Konoha to Tsunade. Sasuke ran over to Naruto who was barely conscious. "Dobe, you didn't have to overdo it just to show of you know… "Sasuke smirked. Naruto let Sasuke lift him up and place him on his back, maybe he had over done it, but he found himself too tired to reply. Sasuke picked Naruto up and started towards the exit. "I'll take him to the closest hospital!" Kakashi and Sakura turned to Sasuke voice, but he was far out of the cave, already started to run towards the hospital he'd just spoken of. "Well, bye then." Kakashi replied to the air and then started to focus on his sealing again.

**TBC**

**Please review! I have absolutely no clue of when the next chapter is coming, but hopefully quickly! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, except for the fighting scene(Because it's really hard and I am bad at describing actions, and fighting almost only consists of actions).**


End file.
